Recent improvements in the development of processes for making coaxial cable such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390 have created a need for connectors of advanced design to provide means of terminating these new coaxial cables. The coaxial cables are the type comprising an inner conductor, an insulating jacket of porous poly(tetrafluoroethylene) tape, at least one drain wire adjacent the insulating jacket and an outer metallic shield. A dielectric covering, usually polyvinyl chloride (PVC), encloses the metallic shield.
Electrical coaxial cable connectors known to the art such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,001, 3,963,319, 3,954,321, 3,958,852, 4,035,050, 4,040,704, and 4,169,650 will not easily and cheaply terminate cables such as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,390.